


Who Knew You Could Fall in Love With a Stripper

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kid!Gavin, Kid!Ray, M/M, Single Dad!Jack, Single Parents, Single dad!Ryan, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teen!Geoff, micheoff, rayvin, ryack - Freeform, teen!michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is one of the wealthiest men in Austin, but his sons were the most important thing to him. He didn't know how Joel and Adam could convince him to go to a strip club that they owned but, the second he saw their main attraction he knew he made the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mad King

Jack sat in a booth in the far corner of the club. He could see dancers, both male and female, that weren't on the stage walking around sitting on and around promising costumers that they could trick into going into one of the backrooms. He was there when he should've been home to watch over his two rowdy sons that he had left with his best friend. He hoped Caiti could control the two boys with not problems. He never liked being places like this and hated having Caiti alone with his sons that caused nothing but trouble most of the time. He was worried, knowing his younger son he had persuaded Caiti to let him bring Dan over and they're raising hell at this moment.

His nervousness made him tap the table and grip the glass of whiskey tight in his hand. He was growing impatient, which didn't happen a lot, but when this came to Joel and Adam the thin line of patients suddenly grew thinner. He could see around the club a few employees were starting to get brave and they started to come near him and flirt with him. Mostly the men. The second he walked in here they all kept away from him, which was OK with him. He wasn't here for them, he was here to get over with what the two co-owners of the club wanted and then back home to his boys.

One girl grew brave and came to his table and sat next to him, she put her hand on his lap and showed a large, blinding smile at him. She wore nothing but, what he want to call a one piece bathing suit with a large cut showing cleavage. She wore fishnet stockings with leather boots and a tight choker around her neck. She wore so much make-up to challenge a clown and a red and black bob hair cut. Her hand was on his junk and she gave him a sultry look, fluttering her eye lids and he could see her sucking her stomach in, though she didn't notice that he saw.

"Are you looking for a good time? I could help you."

Jack took her hand off of him and put it on the table. He took his glass gave it to her. He didn't like drinking even if he wasn't around his kid. He already knew that his older son was going to start drinking at some point. He was probably drinking now if he had to guess. The dancers eyes widened and stared confused at the glass he had given her. He simply waved her away and she stomped off with the glass to take it back to the bar. He saw spotlights point onto the stage. The pink curtains moved aside slightly and he saw a muscular leg with a black combat boot that went to the knee. He could see the rest of the person connected to the leg leave the curtains and that's when Jack saw the man.

He wore a blood red panties that was very thin and could hardly contain him and shiny black combat boots with heels. He saw his chest was buff with a six pack. He could see the muscles in his thighs and they stood out to him the most. His arms looked just as strong as his legs and just looking at the man made his mouth water. HIs blonde hair swooped in a way that was indescribable and his blue eyes was the brightest thing he could see out of al him.

He strutted to the pole at the end of the long stage, his legs crossing each other is strong, confidant steps, his arms swung next to him. Jack could hear women and a couple men in the crowd cheer and start throwing money before he even got to the pole. Jack saw the man look over to the corner of the club and they locked eyes. His light blue eyes meeting Jack's brown one. He finally reached the pole and gripped a point a couple inches above his head and began to roll his hips on the pole. Jack had to restrain himself from covering his ears with how loud the women screamed for him. Jack could easily see the strength in his arms and legs and his stare on him leave to look at other patrons. He wrapped a leg around the pole and swung the other leg around to turn. He stepped back on the ground and and rolled his hips and stomach in a circle having stepped in front of the pole. He stepped back behind the pole, gripped the higher point and flip over with his legs between the pole and his ass pointed the crowd. The money started being thrown in a faster rate. His arms were bulging as he brought his feet to higher and hooked them together against the pole and his hands let go. His hair flowed down his neck and his arms hung next to him. Jack could see sweat roll down his neck as he gripped the pole again and fell lightly down to him feet. He turned away from the crowd with his hands gripping the pole at different points, on above his head and the other at the same height of his head, and he fell back and twirled all the way to the ground from the couple inches he was from the ground with his knees bent behind the pole and he leaned back with and looked behind him to the crowd and waved to HIM specifically. He rose from the ground as swift as a river and walked back to the curtain, his ass moving from side to side seductively and right before he went back stage he turned his head to look at Jack and winked at him before disappearing behind the pink curtains.

Jack wanted so bad to join the people cheering for him but, he had to keep his cool. He finally took his eyes off the stage to back to the table and finally noticed the both Joel and Adam were at the table, smirking at him. Jack could feel the heat rise up to his face. He didn't say anything to the two men.

"If you wanna get a closer look at him you can. That guy is our money maker." Adam told him, combing his hand through his beard.

"His stage name is The Mad King. He rarely takes private shows but I'm sure if we told him who you were he'd do it."

Jack just nodded and looked back at the stage.

He could leave the boys to Caiti for a little while longer.


	2. The Private Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets The Mad King up close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its shorter than the first chapter

Jack stood outside of the last room from the long hallway. Joel had left him there after the long walk here. He saw a sign on the door and on the top of the sign in big bold letters were **'RULES'**.

  1. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE KING. If you touch the king he will leave and you will not be able to have another dance from him.
  2. The King choses when the dance is over if the shows goes on too long.
  3. The King does not allow talking.
  4. The King expects more money the more work he does. He's **VERY** expensive.
  5. No more than one person at a time can have a private show with The King
  6. All money goes into container next to the stage.
  7. NO PHONES
  8. The King doesn't get mad easily but, one wrong move could get you thrown out of the club permanently.



Jack wasn't surprised by the rules that had been set for him. Joel and Adam wanted to keep him working here since he was the main money bringer to the club. Jack turned off his phone before walking into the room where he saw the stripper. He stood on the mini stage holding the pole and stared at Jack. He saw there was a leather armchair with a mini fridge next to it. There was a box next to the stage with a slit big enough to let money through. The King watched him with a sharp stare and when he stared at Jack in the chair He could feel hair on the back of his neck stand up.

The King said nothing as he gripped a higher spot on the pole and caught himself mid thigh. Jack winched slightly. He was surprised he could do that without hurting himself in the vital spot of any man.  He opened his legs, letting go of the pole and held himself up and began to climb the pole to the tallest heist of the pole and slid down.

Jack could see the struggle he was going through doing this. He wasn't used to doing private shows and he saw he was fighting with himself. Jack knew he wasn't doing this for his own purpose but, for someone else. Someone important. Jack knew he was doing this for family. He could see it in how much effort he put into this. He had people to take care of and he couldn't find another way to take care of them. He was probably a dad like Jack and he had kids to care of but, he didn't want to assume anything but, he knew the look.

The show prolonged longer each time Jack put in more money. Jack knew he couldn't see it but, he was putting $100s and $50 to help him. He didn't need the money and could easily get it back. Jack didn't care about he moves he did but he couldn't help but appreciate his looks. His striking blue eyes made his hair sticking up. Seeing his muscles in his arms and under his boots were straining. He was starting to sweat and pant lightly. Jack put in one more slip of $50s before standing up. The King saw him beginning to leave and slid down the pole and stared at him. Jack walked up to look at him before handing him a $5 dollar bill.

"I hope I gave you enough money to take care of your family."

And he left without a word. The King stood confused at the bearded man as he left the room. The King looked over to the box and opened it up and he gasped silently as he saw that there wasn't a lot of money but, they were all $50s and $100s in the box. He last thing he saw was the back of his suit.

He was gonna thank the man when he got the chance.

* * *

Jack walked back to the table in the corner of the room where Joel and Adam sat. They stared at him waiting for him to say anything.

"So what it is you two wanted?"

"What did you think of The King?"

"I came here because you needed something from me. What is it?"

Jack was here cause they needed him to be so. Not to have fun. He was still worried over his sons and Caiti.

 


	3. Through the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ryan remember the night at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basing the looks of Gavin, Geoff, Ray and Michael off of old pictures that people posted on tumblr

When Jack walked into his house and rushed to the living room he smiled seeing his two sons and his younger sons best friend all cuddled on the couch asleep. His younger son had his long dirty blonde hair covering his face with drool soaking his older brothers gray shirt a dark black from the saliva. He had bright green eyes and his large nose stuck out the most from him. He was a small skinny boy with thin arms and legs, though he ate as if he were starving most of the time. He was snuggled between his brother with is best friend behind him with his hands around his waist and a smile on his face. Jack walked to them and patted his son on the head. He saw the house wasn't in shambles and he couldn't smell anything burning so that was a good sign. He grabbed a nearby blanket and covered the boys with it. He saw Geoff snort before putting his face in Gavin's hair and noiselessly falling back to sleep. It was rare to see his sons together without the older one messing with him in anyway and everyway possible but, he loved those moments. He never expected to have these two but, he did and he didn't regret anything that happened for him to get them.

He remembered getting Gavin as if it happened yesterday. He remembered Geoff complaining about how he hated being an only child and how he wanted a brother and Geoff was kinda sad he didn't have a baby again like when he had Geoff so he decided to surprise him. When he had gone to a convention in England he went to all the orphanages he could look up and after almost a complete 20 days and he was about to leave he found Gavin in front of an orphanage he didn't look at. He saw Gavin and his best friend sitting in front of the building. He saw the boy and did all he could do to adopt him. The last thing he had to do was buy him a green card, and surprisingly he had to buy his friend, Dan, a green card too. Gavin wouldn't leave England without him. He didn't mind doing it and that was what surprised Gavin and Dan the most. Dan lives with Caiti,  Griffon and her kids. Dan was a very strong boy with dark black hair and brown/green eyes. He had more muscles than Gavin, mostly because he played sports like football and soccer. He didn't play as many games as Gavin did but, both of them knew they had a calling for slow motion capture. Jack knew at one point Dan would be in the army from how much Dan talked about it.

Geoff would be the same. The whole reason he got Gavin was because of Geoff, who he didn't expect to have in the first place but, when you're woken up in the middle of the night and you find to see a baby with a note that said _"Take care of Geoff"_  on his porch he kinda got attached to the child. The baby had loved to grab his still growing beard and would laugh at everything he did. He found out the next day when he went to the police that his name was Geoff Ramsey and his dad had been died for just before he had been born and his mom had been missing. He was given the option to adopt Geoff. After taking care of him for the night and bonding with him he couldn't give him up. Geoff was now 17 years old and had the same dream of being in the army like Dan but, he was much closer to that goal than him. Geoff had dark hair with the bluest eyes he had ever seen and the beginning of stubble. He was a skinny boy but, was more capable of carrying things than Gavin and was loved playing games just as much as Gavin did with sharp cheek bones.

Jack found a note on top of Dan's head and he could recognize Caiti's handwriting.

 _"Hey Jack, I'm sorry I wasn't here to meet you but,_ _Griffon needed help with Meg and Lindsay at home. Griffon will be there later on to get Dan. Ellie is locked in your room because Gavin and Dan almost tried to kill her earlier. She's fine and should be asleep. Nothing else bad happened but, just try and calm her down as mush as possible. ~ Caiti"_

Jack knew the kids would be fine and went to check on Ellie. He'd get on Gavin and Dan later for that later on. While helping Ellie to her cat bed he could only think of The King. He hoped he had done the right thing giving him so much money. He knew that he was doing what he did for family. Jack would do anything to make sure his sons were feed, happy and in a place to live. Jack knew he did the right thing just thinking about it as he flipped Geoff over his shoulder and held Gavin in his arms and carried them to their rooms. He wouldn't regret what he did.

* * *

When Ryan woke up in his bed he looked up and the first thing he saw was his youngest son, Ray looking down at him with a smile on his face. Ryan couldn't help but smile up at him. His glasses were crooked and his hair was messy that it annoyed Ryan but, he only made it messier when he brought Ray into a minor headlock and stuffed him under his blanket. He heard his older son walk into the room and jump on he bed with them. his oldest, Michael, help him stick him to the bed and tickle him into a laughing fit. His glasses had fallen to the bed and he was streaming tears trying to get Michael to let him go and Ryan to stop tickling him. Ryan stopped and let Michael take care of the still laughing boy. He loved seeing his sons like this.

Ray was 11 years old with light brown skin and dark brown eyes and dark black hair that went to his shoulders. He was a very skinny and small boy and could be carried easily without trouble but, he could eat a whole buffet by himself and he was still thin. He always made funny remarks a lot of times that always got him and his brother laughing and he was never seen without his 3DS and a load of games on him. He had a a little baby fat on his face and he hated it when people pinched them. Ray hardly ever got mad or sad and was a ray sunshine most of the time and was there to cheer up his father and his brother whenever they needed it. It didn't matter when someone needed the cheering up, he was there. Ray's best friend, Tina, lived with an old friend of his from a long time ago, Griffon, who helped him find his now current job and would help his family if they needed it.

Michael hugged his brother to his chest and wouldn't let him go dissipate his begging. Michael had dark and curly hair that looked like Bilbo Baggins from the Hobbit. He had dark brown eyes and freckles covering his face lightly. He, like Ray, had chubby cheeks and was a very happy boy. He was known more famously on his youtube channel for making his RageQuits. He could be a easily angered around people he considered assholes and if someone hurt his dad and brother, mostly his brother who he protected with all of his might. He would get in trouble for fighting people who messed with him or his brother. Michael had a little tummy on him but, not a lot. He could still kick someones ass. Ryan didn't condone his fighting but if it were to protect family he didn't get in a lot of trouble. If it was because someone pissed him off for something stupid then thats another thing coming to him.

Seeing his sons together cuddled on his bed made him smile. He remembered finding his sons and though the time itself for them went very happy he was glad he found them in the first time. It had been a very rainy day and since he didn't have a car he had to walk to he had to walk back to his apartment. He heard crying coming from an alley way a few blocks from it and saw a little kid with hair that clung to his cheeks and forehead holding a little bundle in his arms that let out a shrill cry of a baby who's voice was going hoarse from how long and loud he had been crying for. He could hear the child crying to calm the baby but the thunder that pounded from above made him wail louder. Ryan could see the few people walking by completely pass by the kids without a glance at them. Ryan could see the older kid silently crying but, trying not to for his brother.After seeing the baby and the older child sneeze Ryan couldn't leave the poor kids out here by themselves.

He had went into the alley and gave the kid his jacket and carried them to his apartment. He cleaned them both, washed his clothes and dressed them in his own clothes and feed them, Michael chicken noodle soup and Ray the soft fruit bowls that was baby safe for him. They both had to be on bed rest for a while and he had to take them to the doctor to see if they were okay and then the police to find their identities. He learned the 7 year old kid had been named Michael Vincent Jones and both of his parents had been murdered and the police couldn't find him for a long time. The baby had been named Ray Narvaez Jr. after his father who had moved back to Puerto Rico without his family and his mom had been been close friends to Michaels parents and after Michael told them all that Ray's mother had put him in charge of ray before committing suicide. The police had given him the choice of adopting he kids and after bonding with the two he couldn't  leave them. Ray had practically fallen in love with him and Michael had help them come up with their own little name of the "R 'n' R Connection" and him and Michal had become "Crazy Mad" and they loved the names. He would hate to leave them after he had fallen in love with them. He adopted the two and over the years he never regretted his choice.

Now Michael is now 16 and Ray 11 and they were happy as he's ever seen them. He left the room to go make food for them and in the fridge he could only see a few more eggs with, a bad jug go milk, orange juice and left over Chinese food. He'd have to go out for food later on, and thanks to the man he met at the club last night he would be able to get a lot of food. He remembered the man that was about an inch taller than him with the ginger beard and giant pudgy stomach. He had been very attractive in his suit and when they made eye contact while he was on stage he had trouble taking his eyes off of him. When Adam came after the show to ask him if he would give that man a dance he couldn't say no. He followed the rules and gave more money than he thought he would get that night. He would never forget the man who would have helped him get food, new games for his boys and new clothes for them too. He would have to thank the man at some point but, now wasn't the time.

"Michael, Ray! We gotta go to the store! Come eat, shower and and get dressed."

"Okay Daddy!"

Ryan heard Ray respond from his room and smiled. He started to cook the eggs and make toast and poured juice for them. He knew he'd meet the guys again at some point but, he didn't know how close he actually was to seeing him again.


End file.
